Do I love you? Or Not?
by Robot Lady-Ai
Summary: Shikamaru save Ino life but she didn't want him to. He now in the hospital, Ino is starting feel more than friendship develop. what is going to happpen? Read & find out! Please Review!
1. your stuck in the hospital

A/N: I know what you thinking how can I write another story when I have others. And not even done! Well I want to, plus it was bugging me ever since I thought of it. This story is about Ino and Shikamaru. I just think they are so perfect together, and they so belong with each other. I should know. My RP character On Naruto is Ino or Haku. I act like both of them. I look a lot like Haku even though I'm a girl and my hair is shorter than his, I also act like Ino in many ways. What can I say I'm very unique, and I like it!

Well that enough of me talking lets move on to the story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ino was by Shikamaru's side at the hospital, crying her Sorrows away. Shikamaru was unconscious on one of those hospital bed, covered in band aids. Ino looked at him _Why did you get in front of me shikamaru? Why? I told you to stay away. I told you...and you didn't listen._ Ino place her hands on her cheeks, and she felt her tears down her fingers.

A nurse walked in.

"Exuse miss but you have to visting hours are over."

Ino looked at nurse.

"...Okay.." she said as she stood up and walked out of the room. The nurse followed behind her.

_I'm sorry Shikamaru..._

Later that night Ino was in her room. She couldn't even sleep well that night. She couldn't even think straight, laying on her bed, tossing and turning. She finally decided to sit up. _Maybe I need a drink of water..._ Ino got out bed to get a drink of water. As she was walking in the hall way of her parent's house all she could think was Shikamaru.

-Flashback-

Ino was fighting an enemy ninja, she told her teammates to help anyone else in trouble while she took care of the enemy.

"I take you down no mater what!!"

"-chuckle- I like to see you try."

"I won't let you past!!!" Ino said as she charge after him.

He smiled evily and punch Ino in her stomach.

"Thats to bad I didn't want to kill such a pretty face." He wisped in her ear.

She just back away from him.

"You won't be able to kill ME!" She said as she throw some Kunai at him.

"HA! I've battle people stronger than you!"

Ino look at him, her rage was building up inside of her. She look down for a minute, she clenched her fist really tight. She looked up and crag at him once again. Try her hardest. Her punches were fast but not fast enough. The enemy seemed to doge all of her throws. Ino back away from him slowly. She had use most of her energy earlier that day fighting some other ninjas. She felt like if she want to faint, she almost couldn't stand up anymore.

What she didn't know that Shikamaru was hiding in a near by tree. Tring to make sure she didn't get kill. He quickly glance over at Ino. He saw how weak she was she look like she was about to drop dead any moment. He looked at the enemy, he was laughing and was about to charge at her. Shikamaru with out thinking he jump out of the hiding spot and right in front of Ino.

Ino saw Shikmamaru right in front of her. He was going take the attack. Ino didn't want to get him hurt. All the ninja did was charge with full power and attack him. He chuckle as he saw him drop to the floor. Moments later he vanished and left them there. Ino couldn't believe it He took the attack!

_Why did he!?_

She drop to her Knee.

"SHIKAMARU!!!!"

-end of flashback-

Ino snapped out of it. She was in the kitchen. She got a clear glass of water and pour water. She drink the water slowly. Still thinking about what happen. She didn't under stand why did he jump in front of her like that. She wanted to know why. She set the cup down. She couldn't sleep so she chose to go for a walk.

She was wearing a pair of purple with a white shit, also a purple hoody. She had her hands in her pockets. She walk around for a while untill she say Choji eating by himself.

_Choji? What is he doing out here and so late? Maybe I should go talk to him?_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

A/N: thats chapter one for you I hope you like it!


	2. Did I dream you up?

A/N: I want to say I'm really sorry. I know I know haven't update in a long time. But I had lots of problems to deal with. School, my old computer stop working for me. I had to wait a long time for a new computer. But now I have all time in the world to type. So if you keep reading my stores and giving reviews. I'll try my best to update as fast as I can.

P.S. I have a new laptop if you're wondering. My parents bought it for my birthday. And if you want to know when is it. My birthday is on 9th of July.

- - - - - - -

Ino stood in front of the restunat. She tock of her hood, and walk in. Choji didn't notice Ino. He was eating all by himself.

"Hey." Ino said in low tone.

Choji looked up at Ino.

"Ino? What brings you here at this late hour?" he said as he set his food down.

Ino sat across from him. The seat felt icy cold but Ino didn't care she had too much on her mind.

"Couldn't sleep."

"You too? Huh?"

She looked at him. She nodded her head. He looked down on to the bowl of ramen in front of him. Then looked at her.

"Well why you don't have a bite to eat while you're here."

He handed her a bowl that he hadn't eating from.

"Here, maybe it would help to clear your mind up. Food always helps me in times like this."

She looked at her revelation in the bowl. She was about to burst in to tears.

"No I don't think food can help me."

She stood up and turns.

"See you Choji."

She left. Choji watch her leave.

"_I'm sorry choji if I sounded rude. I need to be alone. I need time to think."_

Ino put her hood back on her head. She walked t_owards the forest._

_- - - -_



Ino sat on the floor of the forest. She had her back against the bark of a tree. Her knees were up in the air. She still had her hood over her head. "_Shikamaru. . ." _she hugged her knees. She looks up at the midnight sky. She could see her breath in front of her. Tears rolled down her checks. She then bites her lip. _ "God dam nit! Shikamaru! Why!? This is my entire fault! This is my entire fault! I wasn't strong enough!" _ She hid her face as she continued to cry. She just sat there for hours, crying .not one second she didn't blame herself for what happen to Shikamaru. She soon cried herself to sleep.

- - - - - -

"_Ino, wake up! You're going to die if you just stay here."_

_She opens her eyes. Her first thing she notices was black hair in a ponytail. She jumps up._

"_Shikamaru!" she took another look at him._

_He was sitting in front of her. She sat up. Could she be dreaming? She didn't want to find out. _

"_Off its me, who do you think it was?"_

_He stood up. _

"_Now come on you need to get out of this cold weather."_

_She nodded her head, and stood up. Shikamaru looked at her, him then sigh. _

"_What wrong Shikamaru?"_

"_Nothing it just that you're wearing shorts."_

_She looked down on to her legs._

"_Yea these are my sleeping shorts."_

_He just nodded his head again. "Come on before you freeze to death."_

_She walks along side him. Looking at him. She had the biggest smile on her face. _

"_Stop smiling Ino you're creeping me out."_

"_I am? Sorry. I just can't help it."_

"_Just help yourself just a little bit."_

"_Okay." She looked away._

_She began to rub her arms for warmth. She had to admit it. It was cold, too cold to be out in shorts. She then felt a pairs of arms around her. She looks up at Shikamaru. He had his arms around her. She felt her cheeks blush, and she notice Shikamaru's cheeks were a shade of pink._

"_Thanks Skikamaru."_

"_I just don't want you to die."_

_They keep walking till they reach Ino's house. He let go her. _

"_Why did you let go?"_

"_Because we are at your house." _

_He pointed at the house. She looked at her house._

"_Oh."_

"_Hey Ino do me favor? Please don't try to kill yourself."_

"_What?"_

"_Just promise me. Okay." _

_Shikamaru's image fade away. Ino couldn't move. She felt as if she was frozen. She couldn't breathe. She drops to the floor. She felt as she was a broken doll that nobody wants anymore._

- - - -

She gasped as her spring back to life. She was on her bed. Her breath became heavy. Her hand grasped the bed sheets_._

"_It was all a dream!"_She looked around. _"How did I end up on my bed? I fell asleep in the forest then I woke here."_

_A/N: And that's how this chapter ends. Has Ino gone mad? When will she realized her feeling for Shikamaru? What is it all a dream? Did she really dream him up to make herself feel better? And what about her feelings for Sasuke? They can't just go away. _

_So many questions. Will they be answered in the next chapter?_

_(That's all for today. I need to go to sleep now. Bye! -yawn-)_


	3. Update

Alright

Hey all, I know ...where have I been? -coughs- 2 years later I want to begin writing again. So I have a few questions for all of you fellow readers.

1. Re-edit My story (Post the title of the story in the answer)

2. Or continue with more chapters without the edits?

please comment?


End file.
